


A Little Matchmaker

by HecoHansen31



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Auntie Artemis being a badass (I love her so much, Cynic! Reader, F/M, Fluff, Slight mention of angst concerning Will’s past, Slight talk of cheating/betrayal (not related to Will or Reader), Slight talk of unrequited feeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29427864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecoHansen31/pseuds/HecoHansen31
Summary: Your day-job certainly can become a bit hectic by Valentine’s day and when your latest client turns out to be a lovely young lady looking for a way to surprise her dad, you end up receiving more than you bargained for.
Relationships: Clone Roy Harper | Will Harper/Reader
Kudos: 5





	A Little Matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N): Hello there, lovelies!
> 
> I wanted to thank you all for the support you have been giving me in these latest months because I am rather happy of both the contents I have been bringing to this platform, alongside the people I have met (thank you all for sticking with me although I am an idiot).
> 
> Since I have started watching YJ, I have absolutely fallen in love with Will Harper, although I haven’t reached his era yet (yeah, I spoiled myself, don’t come for me) and I just felt like I had to write something for him and eventually this concept hit me.
> 
> So, I decided to use his YJ story, with the clone thing and also with the change of name.
> 
> I do understand that Valentine’s day is an hard day for everyone, even more when we are going through a world pandemic and all its consequences, so I just thought that I’d do what I know best (come up with annoying scenarios) to bring a bit of cuteness in your lives.
> 
> If you liked this fic, do let me know either through a comment or a reblog, because they both help me a lot with understanding what kind of stuff you like and getting better at what I am writing.
> 
> Have a nice reading!

Valentine’s day wasn’t anything other than another commercial occasion for you.

Which didn’t make the day honestly that romantic for you, anymore.

Mostly because you had seen it all.

Firstly, you had to deal with cheating husbands who would ask for two bouquets of flowers: one for their mistresses and another for their wives.

You had caught a few women doing the same trick, which made you almost smirk at the knowledge that they were getting back, unknowingly to their husbands.

Then there were the schoolboys who would try to settle on the cheapest rose you owned in your workshop, because in the end _‘they just needed a pretty rose and their smiles to get laid on the most romantic of nights’_.

And you had seen even more single people who would treat the entire holiday as some kind of annoyance, chatting with you about the uselessness of such a holiday, nothing but the sign for their capitalist society, which took and took from them and gave them nothing back.

These were the same people that would call you a few thousand times on Valentine’s day to know whether you had received a _**‘special order’**_ for them and to request that if you did, you threw the floral arrangement out.

And then, after your Valentine’s day turn, you would find them digging into your trash for those same _special orders_ from their secret admirers.

A few caught in the act by your or your colleagues, had then decided to move onto another flower shop, which made you definitely sleep with a bit more of ease at night, as the fateful date approached.

But as much as you didn’t like the romantic aspect of such a date, you had found out new shades of love that definitely made this holiday a bit special to your eyes and made you fall in love with your work, tolerating the annoyances and enjoying the clients that came in with a request for themselves, because self-love was as important as any other form of love.

Or others that came with the intention of celebrating friendship, since it was just another shade of the love spectrum, choosing bright colored flowers in impossible matches that made you giggle a bit and would make their own friends laugh loudly as they received it.

And finally, it was another occasion to celebrate families.

Whether they were blood-related or found.

So, that’s why you weren’t all that surprised as a small girl, no older than six or seven, came forward next, meanwhile you were adjusting a red rose in its confection, looking at you gingerly and expectantly barely reaching over the counter that separated you, two.

_“What might I help you with, miss?”._

The child smiled at you, showing that she was missing a few teeth, and passed a hand through her hair to give herself the courage to utter what she had to say:

**“I’d like a pretty rose for my daddy**!” you looked around, trying to find somebody who matched the same physique of the girl, that brought her to be downright adorable in way that told you that she wasn’t used to standing still for more than a few minutes _“… you see he is… he doesn’t have a Valentine”._

Oh, single father.

Not usual, but not exactly rare.

You found it already wonderful that the man hadn’t come up to you to try to chat you up, using his child to try to impress you.

Not that it would work, considering how little romance was left in your own body.

**“… I want to get him… something pwetty… something that’ll make him smile!”** the child giggled, gently pushing her hands together, as you finally managed to finish working on the rose composition and moved onto handing it to one of your colleagues, as they rang up the client who had ordered it.

_“Then, why don’t you come with me to pick one?”._

You couldn’t help but be a bit worried by the fact that her father was nowhere to be seen.

Maybe he wasn’t in the shop, considering that it was quite small, so he might as well be waiting outside to let her girl pick in peace, in order that he could properly be surprised on Valentine’s day that would be in two days.

Outside of the shop, in the small pathways that brought to the enormous greenhouse, there wasn’t anybody aside from a few clients that had started chatting up among themselves, probably being friends and having casually met each other.

But none looked similar to the girl or tried to stop you or attracted the little girl’s interest.

_‘Maybe her father just dropped her on the way here and will pick her up as soon as she was done’_ which wasn’t the best thing to do, considering that the child was definitely too young to be left alone, but you preferred not to interfere in parenting methods.

You had seen some pretty ugly fights in your life, and most of them had been started by awful parents.

You went into the greenhouse, thinking that it was probably safer for the little girl, since the whole place was almost empty, aside from a few pretty butterflies that completely got the girl’s attention and effectively made her smirk.

She immediately tried to catch them, just for you to try to warn her not to run too fast, worried that she’d bump into something and hurt herself, accidentally.

Not that the girl effectively seemed to care about your suggestion.

Thankfully your newfound role as a _parent_ , ended as you finally reached the rose groves, where the different shades shone brightly and even the energetic child had to stop herself as she took in the pretty colors.

**“… sweetheart, would you like some color in particular?”.**

You had various samples, the girl promptly pushed herself to the nearest grove, **the one with bright red roses** that were quite popular during Valentine’s day, so you just nodded to her and told her that _‘it was an amazing choice’_.

**“… it’s like my father’s suit!”** she explained to you, meanwhile you went to collect from a nearby shelf a pair of gloves and a pair of scissors for gardening, meanwhile she followed along, something in her definitely not scared of strangers **“… he is a superhero, you know?** ”.

She had lowered her voice, almost as if she had meant to tell you a secret but her words literally reverberated for the whole greenhouse and you honestly hadn’t the heart to shush her down, believing that what she had said was probably a euphemism for her father’s job.

Considering that he wore a red uniform you thought that maybe he was a firefighter.

You told the small girl to come closer once you had the gloves on, handing another pair to her so that she wouldn’t get stung accidentally with the thorns, knowing that as much as her parents were alright with her going around a flower shop, they wouldn’t have e happy with her getting a few thorns in those puffy hands she owned.

She followed onto you, as you asked her which rose, she’d prefer.

You weren’t going to cut it right now, if the girl needed it for Valentine’s day, but you could have caught a small leaf to make others know the rose was already booked.

She pointed to one that looked not yet opened but had a rather promising shade of red on its more external petals and you nodded happily at her choice, congratulating her, as you proceeded to add **that ‘** _ **her were sure her father would be so so happy to receive that gift’**_ _._

_“We aren’t picking it up right now?”_ asked the girl confused, as you set down the scissors after having marked it.

_**“It hasn’t opened properly yet. And it would be soon ruined if we picked up before the right**_ **time came”** you muttered softly _**“… I’ll make sure that nobody touches it and I’ll treat it amazingly”**_.

**“Pinkie promise?”** asked the child, almost shyly and you immediately offered your pinky for the girl to seal the deal.

She softly giggled, and right as you were both halfway through getting up and go back, you heard a name being called out that got the girl to turn around and smile happily.

Well, apparently the wayward father was now here.

And he was hot.

**Fuck.**

_Ok, don’t say that out loud, there is a child._

**But fuck.**

**“Lian!”** he called out to her, as he gently pushed himself on his knees to properly hug the child, definitely showing that he had been scared for his life.

The child struggled a bit, complaining that _**‘she was a big girl! Not a baby!’**_ but eventually relaxed in the hug, answering happily and genuinely.

_**“… why did you wander off? I was talking with auntie Artemis and then… poof… you were gone! How many times have I told you not to do that?!”.** _

**“I wanted to make you a surprise!”** protested the girl and as much as the man tried to be stern, he had to eventually relent.

Something like gentle awe appearing on his face as Lian tugged him to meet you, who were low key having a ogling moment, towards that handsome man.

_**“… and I wasn’t alone! I was helped out by this pretty lady!”.** _

Well, shit, you were definitely embarrassed.

The man’s eyes turned to you, holding some kind of suspecting shade as they examined you, as if he was looking for any threat.

And your face was definitely a step close to matching with the rose bush behind you, meanwhile you tried to say something that wouldn’t make you seem a like a child snatcher.

_**“… ahem, hi”**_ perfect, the child snatcher thing was now certainly avoided _“… I just thought that you were waiting for her outside of the shop…”._

**“… I was at the shop next to this one”** he muttered, as you remembered that next door there was a grocery shop that sold biological products, you had actually been there during a few lunch breaks _“… and I got distracted for one moment… and she just… slipped past me”._

**“I can see that happening”** no, he wasn’t definitely getting a hall pass because he was hot.

He was just a concerned parent, who also happened to be insanely hot.

He smiled softly to you, tiredness lacing his face, as he gently pushed Lian in his arms and fuck, the muscles bulged right through his jacket and you were definitely a bit hot and bothered.

He then turned to you to apologize again for _**‘the inconvenient’.**_

_“… I hope this little midget didn’t disrupt your work”_ he muttered lightly, softly mesing up Lian’s deep black hair as she protested lightly but fell back in his dad’s arms.

_“No, don’t worry”_ you replied lightly, as you moved yourself forward to led them out of the greenhouse _“… I honestly prefer clients like her, they are a lot better than cheating husbands desperately trying to solve their relationship problems with a nice floral composition”._

Your tone was light to avoid Lian overhearing, but her dad definitely caught onto it, meanwhile the child slumped lightly in her arms.

_**“… well, then I am glad”**_ he muttered lightly, as you, three, exited the greenhouse and you shivered lightly, used to the hot temperature of the floral island, which had become your comfort zone _**“… by the way, not that you… need to deal with us more, but I am Will”.**_

He extended his hand, meanwhile he balanced Lian with the other and, ok you definitely had a thing for the easiness which he used to carry his child around, almost as if she weighted nothing.

**No, you definitely shouldn’t have thought yourself in those arms.**

You gave him your own name, accepting the hand, as he smiled to you softly.

_“… sorry, you had to deal with us”_ he added, evidently used to this kind of things _**“… and thank you for not judging me an awful father, I swear I try not to forget her too much…”.**_

That got a slight reaction from the child in question, who also brought up that she actually needed to pay you for the...

**“… the Valentine’s surprise!”** she told you with a small glance to her father, who pretended not to listen on you both, as he dropped the child so that she could follow you inside and _‘pay’_.

Will did send you a small look at the mention of _‘paying’_ , which obviously told you that he would have handled the payment, but Lian caught onto it and promptly got out a few dollars from her pockets, effectively shushing her father.

_**“Where did… where did you get those?”**_ he pushed a hand onto your face, meanwhile you laughed and Lian pointedly explained that _‘auntie Artemis had actually loaned her some money’_ _**“… alright… I’ll have a conversation with auntie Artemis about not giving me an heartattack…”.**_

He tried to insist to still follow you and Lian inside, noticing the money wasn’t enough but Lian promptly pushed him away and Will allowed himself to be pushed around, in an adorable moment that definitely got you to awe at the sight.

You rang up Lian’s order, as she told you her address having memorized it **(also thank to auntie Artemis)** and you wrote it down, making sure to put it on the agenda for Valentine’s day, meanwhile she pleaded with you to keep the secret and…

**“… make it super pretty for daddy**!” her eyes became a bit sad and you felt tempted to gently adjust her messy hair to cheer her up _“… I really hope that he’ll feel better… auntie Artemis told me that is what adults do on Valentine’s day! And although I am not an adult… grandma says that I am very old for my age!”._

You wanted to tell her that she should enjoy these years, but you were a bit wrapped up by the adorableness of the child.

**“Don’t worry!”** you reassured her, giving her both her receipt and a few candies that you had around for Valentine’s day, in the small cupboard underneath thecounter _**“… I’ll make sure that your daddy will absolutely adore it! In the meanwhile, won’t you like to write something for the ticket?”.**_

Lian definitely looked surprised at the offer, but quickly sprinted off as you gave her a small piece paper and a few colors, moving to serve the following client that revealed himself to be Will.

He moved his hand to his wallet, obviously wanting to pay for the part of the order that Lian couldn’t cover.

You quickly stopped him, making sure that the girl would be out of earshot, because you had indeed promised not to spoil the surprise.

_“No need to add anything else, I just think that she gets extra point for being absolutely adorable”._

Will straight up blushed, at that before he gently came down from the embarrassment and got a bit more confident.

Which was a good look on him.

_“… you wouldn’t say if you saw her when she is up past her bedtime or in a sugar coma”_ he muttered lightly but moved to push a few dollars in the tip jar, effectively making you blush as you added **“… I do think that you are the one that gets extra points for being good with children”.**

**Were you being hit on by a hot single dad?**

**“Well, thank you”** you replied softly, as you waited for Lian to be done in an awkward silence that made both of you rather insecure about whether you should just go back to your usual roles or just try something more.

The fact that the shop was suddenly empty definitely didn’t help.

You were sure that your fellow colleagues were in the back enjoying the sight of you working your way through getting a DILF for Valentine’s.

_“… so, is it… like… always like this in here?”_ it wasn’t meant to be an insult, and you honestly appreciated that Will tried to do the first move _“… like I mean… not… like this… I just thought that Valentine’s day is near… and all…”._

_“Honestly, as somebody who works here, I have to say that it definitely is better when no one is here”_ you muttered lightly, meanwhile you tried to focus your attention on the plants around you **“… and you have to witness the people on Valentine’s day… people think that last-minute Christmas shopping is crazy, but Valentine’s day is a whole other level”.**

_**“They did say that love makes you crazy”**_ that got a soft laugh out of you _“… but yeah, I can only imagine how difficult it can be… I work in the security department… and that people tend to get crazier when they have to leave for holidays…”._

_**“I do think that each job has its own downsides”**_ you added _**“… I also… not to like stick my nose in your business…”.**_

**“Please do”** were you imagining it, or had he just breathed out adorably that comment _“… I mean… it is fine… I have a child, so the concept of privacy has completely left my body…”._

_“… well, I thought you were a firefighter, since Lian said that said that you wore a red suit”_ he might still wear a red suit at work, maybe you were just being a bit too noisy and by the way the man was taken aback, you thought you had asked something personal **“… I mean… I am sorry if…”.**

_“… ah no, she has… too much fantasy… kids, right?”_ something made it seem that he wanted to change his subject, and you honestly couldn’t blame him, since you were a stranger _**“… but not a firefighter”.**_

**“Pity”.**

Had you seriously said that, meanwhile ogling his dad bod?

**Well, you knew who would get a restraining order, today.**

**“… I am done!”.**

Thank God!

Lian prompted closer, hiding the paper behind her back, as Will did turn around to allow her to leave the card onto your desk and with a small wink on her way, you pushed it between the pages of your agenda.

**“… you can turn around, daddy!”** she called out, and Will got himself ready to say _‘goodbye’_ to you and you were honestly a bit sad of being left alone right when you had started getting loose with Will.

Maybe a bit too loose

But Lian again acted up:

_**“… leave her our number! In case she might need it!”.** _

Well, a child had much more ability than you in getting a phone number.

Will definitely looked as embarrassed as you at his child’s suggestion, but Lian didn’t seem to want to back down and relent, till he eventually started telling you his phone number, which you wrote down on the order’s date, to make sure that you wouldn’t lose it.

Not that you would have used it to try to flirt him up.

**That would have been unprofessional.**

But fuck he was hot.

_**“… see you soon”**_ he muttered, gently waving his hand to you as Lian did the same.

You happily returned the gesture, setting down onto adjusting a few things to desk, before turning around to find the whole hoard of your colleagues looking at you with mischievous looks.

**“Don’t you have more work to do!”** you sent them back as a few clients entered the shop, but you heard clearly your best friend on the job utter loudly for everyone to hear, especially you:

_**“… the miracle of Valentine’s day”.** _

* * *

As you had told Will, Valentine’s day was rather hectic and you had been basically running around to the shop the entire day, alongside loading your trunk for the few orders you needed to bring to the clients’ houses.

In the midst of this terrible chaos, something bad had to happen: right as you were halfway through clocking out for your turn to go back to your apartment and to watch some awful Hallmark movie to properly celebrate the day dedicated to love, you realized that Lian’s order hadn’t been delivered yet.

But as you were halfway through loading it onto the trunk with the last few rounds of the day, the trunk decided to break down and although it wasn’t anything awful, it made the trunk unavailable for the rest of the night and you had half a dozen orders to deliver.

In the end, you and the colleague that was supposed to take the turn that followed yours, ended up splitting up the orders, you still needed to deliver, in your own cars and to close the shop for the day, since you doubted anybody would have come and you didn’t have somebody who could keep the shop open, meanwhile you got the orders around.

You got Lian’s gift, wanting to make sure that she would get it delivered on time, before the end of the night and even got the chance to send Will a message so that he knew you hadn’t forgotten.

_**‘Hey, I am the girl of the flower shop’**_ **totally not creepy** _‘… just, so you know we had a few problematics with our trunk so we’ll be a bit late, hope it won’t be a problem’._

You hadn’t expected a reply, meanwhile you came back from her first delivery.

**But you got one.**

_**‘Don’t worry, sweetie’**_ well, ok, you certainly were feeling a bit better _‘… take all the time, we are actually making cookies, so I doubt you’ll find us anywhere outside the house’._

To say that you had basically sprinted through your second delivery would have been an understatement and you were glad that you hadn’t been stopped because you would have probably been found speeding up and you refused to get a ticket for a hot DILF.

Although he was kind of worth it…

She managed to come unscathed at the Will’s house, and you honestly felt like you were slowly tipping over the stalker route, but you promised yourself to forget about the address, also because as you rang up the doorbell, a blonde woman with Asian traits opened the door.

Well, she was also hot.

**What did these people eat?**

_**“Ahem… flowery delivery?”**_ the blonde girl didn’t look impressed and her whole body-language definitely looked a bit tense, as she crossed her arms over her chest, obviously trying to understand whether you were a threat or not _**“… for Will Harper”.**_

And thank God, Will appeared gently pushing the blonde girl back, with the suggestion that she checked on Lian since the girl was alone…

**“… in the kitchen… near the oven…”.**

**“I’ll go and check”** but the blonde girl took the time to look at you as if to say: _**‘behave yourself’**_ , before effectively leaving you and Will.

You rushed to get his rose into his hands, seeing amazement appear on his face as he took in the pretty rose that Lian had wanted to gift him.

The child appeared in that moment as if the gesture had summoned her.

**“Dad!”** the girl caught his attention pulling on his pants _**“Daddy! Did you like the rose?!”.**_

Will needed a few minutes before he started fully working and gently brought Lian in a hug, raising her up as she giggled happily.

And you felt a bit embarrassed, aware that this was probably a rather personal family moment upon which you were intruding, so you just chose to gently back away.

But the child caught onto quite quickly, as she moved her arms onto you, something almost sheepish in her movements that made you smirk and gently duck her head to look in Will’s eyes, to see if he minded.

He simply nodded and gently put the girl down so that she could properly hug you, as she profusely thanked you, before sprinting off to her own father, insisting that he read the card…

_**‘… I have created it solely for you!’**_ she insisted till Will relented, sending you an apologetic look as you tried to find a reason why you shouldn’t leave, although you were very intruding on such a wonderful moment, just because you had a crush on a hot single dad.

_**“Thank you, pumpkin!”**_ he muttered a bit choked, definitely moved by the thought of the child doing all of this for him, and although you didn’t obviously know the entire story, his reaction definitely showed that he hadn’t had an easy period in the latest months.

**You might pass a lot of time with plants, but it allowed you to observe humans.**

**And clients.**

_Right, this was a business transaction._

**And you should be gone by now.**

The Hallmark movie and the discounted Valentine’s day candies were waiting for you at home.

You made to turn around, but before you could do such a thing, Will gently reached a hand forward, meanwhile Lian looked at you with a bright light in her smart eyes, as if she could see everything going down perfectly.

**Following perfectly to her plan.**

_“Hey, I mean… I do think that you mentioned actually having to deliver a few things more, but… I mean… this might seem intruding on your plans for Valentine’s day, you probably have a boyfriend…”._

**“… ahem not really”** wait, was he trying to like… flirt with you?

**“Girlfriend?”.**

**“Neither”** you muttered lightly _“… it is actually just me and my Hallmark movie and a good pint of ice cream”._

You honestly were sure that everybody would have found that description lame and you were actually wondering why he’d want you to stay when he had Mrs. Blondie over there, who looked like she could mop the floor with your ass.

**“… that seems delightful”** Will shot back, no judgement in his eyes.

**But an adorable coated his cheeks.**

**“… my plans are rewatching** _ **‘The Treasure Island’**_ **with this little monkey here for the fifteenth time…”** it was obvious that he had been out of the dating game for quite some time, but the smile that he flashed towards Lian who was playing with his jeans definitely could have you fooled **“… and I get that… we don’t really know each other… and you probably don’t want to watch a children movie…”.**

**“I’ll have you know that** _ **‘The Treasure Island’**_ **is my official favorite movie”** you weren’t honestly lying and you thought that it had actually been too long since you had last seen the movie, although you couldn’t help but feel a bit insecure since Will hadn’t straight up asked you to join them.

**“.. well, then… you should join us!”** as always, Lian did take the matter in her hands, noticing that the both the adults weren’t collaborating **“… daddy has been talking about you all this week!”.**

**Well, now Will’s face was almost the shade of his red hair.**

**And yours as well.**

_“Lian!”_ tried to reprimand her Will, as he shot you an apologizing look.

But the best hadn’t happened yet.

Because Mrs. Blondie with a smirk on her lips walked on the threshold of the door, everything in her definitely looking she had a date, and shot a small look to the child, then a blushing Will and then finally she had one reserved solely for you.

And then she uttered:

**“… so, she is the special florist you haven’t been able to shut up about”** and before Will could also properly reprimand her, she was off the door, gently patting your back as if you needed some kind of encouragement and telling Will _‘not to stay up till late to wait for her_ ’.

**“Well, that was…”** you tried to fill in the awkward silence that had befallen between you and Will, meanwhile Lian had mercifully scurried away a bit.

**“… awkward”** finished Will, sending you a soft look that made you almost want to hug him close, because he looked like he was sure that you would have turned your back and left.

And honestly you wouldn’t have done such a thing without being asked to.

_“… you ban from your shop… I… won’t… I swear I am not dangerous!”._

Seeing that he was so nervous definitely made you choke up a bit and scurry to try to lower yourself to his level of embarrassment, admitting something that you were sure would have gotten you a restraining order.

**“I have been actually thinking about you all this week, too”**.

Not creepy at all.

But Will definitely seemed taken aback, his blushing smirk becoming definitely sharper in a charming way.

Almost as if he was suddenly remembering the old days.

_“… ahem… not in a creepy way, I just…”_ ok, this was awkward _“… I am interested… I mean… Hallmark movie are always available and I am sure that my chocolate won’t go to waste… I should have actually brought some for…”._

“ _Lian is already going to probably end up in a hyperactive mess, after she finishes eating all the cookies we made, so it is actually a good thing that you haven’t brought them”_ his dad suggestions certainly made you a bit hot and bothered **“… so, if you’d like to share a few cookies with us, we’d appreciate that”.**

**“I’d love to”.**

Now, the bright light in Will’s eyes definitely looked a bit shinier and you definitely didn’t mind it, when Lian hurried to you, as her father took a minute to settle down the rose, suggesting the ‘ _little midget’_ gave you a turn of the house.

Later that night, after you had had a dinner based onto solely Valentine’s day cookies _(‘we might have baked a bit too much’ ‘… are you sure that you weren’t in the military or such, Will?’_ ) you were sat onto the couch of the Harper household, feeling like you belonged there perfectly, _**with Lian lightly snuggled onto your side.**_

That’s when you caught the small child adverting her eyes from the movie to look at you brighly and very much awake, which made you send her a soft look, as you brushed back a bit of wayward strands.

_**“Thank you…”**_ she muttered softly, not wanting Will, who wasn’t too far away, his eyes very much fixated on the cartoon (you had half an idea that he was actually the one obsessed with the movie) to hear what you were talking about and you leaned in conspiratorially **“… for making daddy happy”.**

And as she turned, you saw the prettiest distracted smile on Will’s face, who quickly caught up on your girls talk and shot you a light look to know if he should be worried.

You answered shaking gently your head, but leaning again onto Lian:

**“… you are very welcome, sweetheart”.**


End file.
